Only you can
by Amy-ish-not-emo
Summary: My first story. XD rated for later chapters and riku's and andrew's beautiful language. pairings: Sora/oc Riku/Roxas Xemnas/Saix Zexion/Genesis some other pairings breifly mentioned.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: i aint ownin' anythin' 'cept andrew.**

**rating for later chapters and riku and andrew's beautiful language. **

Hello my name is Andrew. NOT Andy. If anyone calls me Andy.. well.. they end up like my brother, Riku, broken arm and torn clothing. Anyways I attend Twilight Town Academy along with Riku, his VERY annoying bitchy friend, Kairi, her sister, Namine, Roxas, and his adorable brother Sora. Even though I'm 14 I'm in the same grade as everyone else. Yes I'm a brainiac… everyone calls me that.

Today is the first day back to school. I decided to walk to school myself since my grandpa died. Riku stayed home and Roxas was allowed to stay with him.. I just couldn't handle staying at my house but now I just want to go back home. I looked terrible. My black eyes had red all around them from crying so much. My silver hair with blue streaks was all tangled and messed up. At least I have naturally straight hair so it isn't that bad. I just grabbed my brother's shirt and a pair of my basketball shorts so I looked completely different from my usual long-sleeved shirt Sora bought me and blue jean shorts with my three belts. My usual black and blue shoes Roxas got me I couldn't find them so I'm barefoot. I do have my German anklet on though. I was glad of that.

~Sora's pov~

Today is the first day back at school. I get to see Andrew again! Roxas told me he was going to go comfort Riku. I wonder what happened… I'll ask Andrew! I saw him and ran up to him not even noticing how bad he looked.

"Hey Andrew!"

"H-hey Sora…" he sounded sad.

"What's wrong?" I was really concerned now. He started crying… he NEVER cries.

"I-it's nothing!" he ran off before I could say anything. I just went to math class. It was SOOO boring for Larxene being the teacher. She hardly taught anything. Just was talking to her Boyfriend, Marluxia, on her cell phone.

~Andrew's pov~ ~At lunch~

I was STILL crying. I know Sora is going to be all worried. He's just like that. I looked even worse due to Lexeaus and Xaldin, the school bullies. I had a split lip, bruises on my sides, my shoulder, and one on my cheek. The back of my head was bleeding and my body hurt ALL over. I don't remember what happened…. THAT was the scary part.

I didn't even care or notice my shorts were hanging off my hips. Everyone was staring at me. I just wanted to die. Then and there… just to be with my grandpa again… no don't think about him.. I felt tears in my eyes and started crying again. I felt someone hug me and start leading me to the bathroom. Probably to clean me up.

"S-Sora?" my voice was hoarse to the max. I suddenly coughed up blood and everything went black.

~Sora's pov~~lunchroom~

I was going to ask Andrew if he wanted to go home but when he came in the lunch room. Everyone in the room turned to him. He was limping, crying, bleeding, and hurt. Just as I was about to run over to him and help him.. He was hit in the stomach and the power went off. Stupid thunderstorm. I ran out the room to try to find him.

I gasped when I saw what I did. "Andrew!!"

He whispered something. I couldn't understand but I did what instincts told me. Call Riku.

_Come on. Pick up. Pick up. _"Riku! Andrew passed out! He's bleeding he was crying and is covered in bruises!! What do I do?!?!"

"Calm down Sora." It was Roxas. "Andrew's grandpa died. Riku was sad but said Andrew would be affected most… Wait.. He was bleeding and bruised?!?!" I heard Riku grab the phone. "What the FUCK happened to my baby brother?!"

"I don't know! He was bloody on his head, bruised everywhere, and limping! Now he passed out!"

"I'll get there in a minute Sora. So will Roxas." I could hear Rox screaming about how he didn't want to but I heard lips against each other. _Riku and Roxas are going out?! Why didn't I know?!_

"Alright! Hurry!" I hung up. I SO wish I didn't though… Lexeaus and Xaldin were standing in front of Andrew and I. I wrapped my arms around the poor younger teen beside me and prepared myself for the worst.

~Riku's pov~

I ran to school pulling Roxas behind me as fast as I could. We got there and the first thing we saw was Sora protecting Andrew from Lexeaus and Xaldin with his own body. I kicked both Lex and Xal in the balls and let Roxas beat the shit out of them with his keyblades.

"Are you alright Sora?" I hugged both him and Andrew at once. I think I know what happened to him.

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry Riku! I couldn't help him." He was looking down at my abused brother. "Sora don't worry about it. Worry about him instead." I started to pet Andrew's hair back. I would do that to him as a kid when our father used to abuse him… and he never did anything wrong to begin with.

"Come on. We need to get him to the hospital." Roxas seemed just as worried as Sora.

"Right!" Sora and I said in unison. I picked up my brother and started running towards the hospital with the others.

~Roxas's pov~ ~At the hospital~

We finally got to the hospital. I'm holding Riku while he cries. Sometimes I'll kiss him and he calms down a bit. I really hope Andrew is okay. He's never been in this bad of a position. Sora basically cried himself to sleep beside me. I really feel bad I stayed home with Riku now.

The doctor came over to us and smiled and said, "Don't worry He will be just fine. He does have a broken rib, fractured shoulder, and the cut on his lip but it should heal in no time at all! He will just have to stay home for a bit and rest."

That was a relief to all of us. When Sora woke up I told him exactly what the doctor told me and Riku. He seemed so happy he said that as soon as 'Andy' is better he's going to throw him a huge party. Riku just laughed and said that Sora would have been a dead man if Andrew heard him say 'Andy' instead of 'Andrew'. _I have a feeling he would let Sora call him that every day if he wanted to._

~Andrew's pov~~At the hospital~~3 weeks later~

_UGH. Why do I fucking feel like shit?_ I started to open my eyes. I freaked out when I realized I was in the hospital. I tried to yell Riku's name but I couldn't find my voice.

"Hey guys he's awake!" a voice came from the hallway.

"Just don't kill him in a hug Sore." That was Roxas. I could tell by the laugh.

The next voice belonged to Riku. "Andrew? Are you alright?" I felt tears fall on my cheeks. He was crying?! I set my hand on his cheek and wiped his tears away. Shocked at how weak and shaky I was. "The question is… are you?" my voice sounded so much better when I wasn't hurt. Why was I like this?

Next thing I know. I'm basically glomped. I yelped at the pain I knew no one knew about. Sora sounded as if he were crying... What even happened? "S-Sora?" "ANDY! Oh my god I thought you were gone! You've been out for almost a month!" He was crying with joy… wait... Did he just call me Andy?!?! "What did you call me?" the room became cold… hell… it was fucking ice. Oh the joy of being a psychic.

"Andy? Is something wrong with that?" he was still hugging me. I wish he would let go. But no one can know about that. _Only you Sora. Only you can call me that. _I sighed and shook my head. The room was back at normal temperature. I then yelped loudly enough for the doctors to hear when someone grabbed my cut and scarred wrists roughly and dug their nails into the worst cuts. I gasped when I saw who it was.

"Why the fuck are you here?" Riku and I spoke at the same time. We looked at each other and gulped. I was more scared then ever in my life at the time.

**X**

**Author's notes: im gonna edit this like everyday. hope you like it and tell me what you think! this is my first story. **


	2. Chapter 2

~Andrew's pov~ ~at the hospital~

I was staring directly up my abusive father. I screamed yet again and that's when the doctors ran into the room. "What is the matter?" Aerith came into the room and stared directly at my father before calling 911. She apparently knew him... knew of the things he did… "Hello? Yes he's here again…. He apparently knows one of the patients and his brother. Riku spoke up, "he's mine and Andrew's father." Aerith nodded. "Alright. Thank you. Goodbye." She turned to Xemnas, my father, and said," I think it would be best if you left."

~Xemnas pov~

I finally let go of my younger son's wrists. "Never cut yourself again. Otherwise I'll make the cuts for you." I snarled and left to meet with my boyfriend, Saix.

~Sora's pov~

You cut yourself?" I wasn't mad. I was sad…_Why would he do such a thing?_ "Why…" I couldn't get myself to talk. I just took his wrists and looked at them. They went all up his arm. "It was because I loved you!" and with that, he ran out. Roxas ran after him. _Why didn't he ever tell me? I knew I should have told him…_ I fell to my knees and just cried into my hands and whispered, "I'm such an idiot." "No you aren't! Why would you say such a thing?!" "Because it's my fault… I should have stopped him, Riku."

He hugged me tightly. "I'm his brother and I didn't know. It will be alright." "How did Xemnas know though?" "I don't really know."

~Roxas's pov~ ~the park~

"Andrew… everything will be fine… okay?" He was crying again. I never knew he could cry so much. I guess there's a lot I don't know. "Why did you cut yourself?" "I-it was only twice… I asked Sora t-to hang out but he said he couldn't…. I found him making out with Kairi the next hour."_So he was jealous and did this._ "Please… next time talk to me or Riku. Or even Sora!" "Alright. I'm sorry." "Don't tell me that. Tell Sora. He loves you too." "Really?" I could see excitement in his eyes when I nodded. He hugged me and went off to find him. I turned around and kissed Riku gently on the lips. "Think they'll be together like us?" "No doubt about it" We both smiled.

~Andrew's pov~ ~at Sora's house~

I knocked on the door.

_Knock._

_Knock._

_Knock._

_The door opened._ It was Sora's mom. "Oh hello Andrew! Sora is up stairs in his room. You know the way." I just nodded. "Thank you Lenne." I ran up to Sora's room and knocked on the door. "Sora?" "Come in!" As soon as I opened the door I was glomped then kissed all over my face, except for my lips. I just smiled brighter. "I love you Sora. I meant it."

"I love you too!" My heart skipped a beat. I was happy. I hope my grandpa was too. I kissed Sora on the one place he missed. Our lips connected.


	3. Chapter 3

~Two months later, Andy's pov, at his home~

"WELL YOU KNOW WHAT?! GET THE FUCK OUT THEN!!" I was literally shoved onto the street. My dad was so mad because I called Saix a cock-licking mutt. He acts like a fucking dog. Stupid bastard. _ I am a damn 14 year old boy in the 9__th__ grade. It's really annoying. _Thankfully I had my usual clothes on, my straightener with me, my laptop, and my charger for it. _Wonder where Sora is…_ Riku moved in with him and Roxas. He knew it was just a matter of time before I would leave. I called him.

"H-hello?" "What is it Andrew? Did he kick you out?" "Ye-" I fell down to the ground, dropped my phone, and screamed loudly. I touched my right shoulder and looked at my hand. It was bleeding. _Why does this always happen to me? Why…._ I saw a few people coming towards me and passed out.

~Xemnas's pov, his bed, after sex with Saix~

"Wow... That was amazing…" "Yeah." We kissed each other. I could tell Saix was half asleep. I probably wore him out. "You can go to sleep darling. I love you." Saix smiled and looked at his engagement ring. "Alright." He cuddled up to my side and fell asleep. I really did love him. Sometimes I thought I was too rough and Andrew and Riku. But I was mainly so they could be used to strength… especially if they ever met Zexion. I hope that never happens though. _Stupid rapist demon. He'll never learn to love._

I began to grow tired myself. So I wrapped my arms around Saix and fell asleep as well.

~Zexion's pov, His secret base~

Oh my God the poor child. "Andy…. Come on wake up…" I nudged him gently. He was abused I could tell. "Lemme alone… don't call me Andy." He suddenly jolted up, almost screaming. "Calm yourself Andrew!" "How do you know my name?" "I know everyone's name. Just please calm yourself. My healing abilities aren't as strong as I thought they would be. Of course… after what happened with Ansem… never mind that doesn't matter."

"Ansem? You mean Xemnas? He's my dad. What did you do? Not that I care." He did. I could tell he did. I knew it. "I beat him. I would have killed him if it weren't for-"Me." I turned around and smiled at Genesis. "God I love you." We made out for a good fifteen minutes at the least until Andrew grunted reminding us he's still here. "Sorry." "It's alright. I'm used to it from Xemnas and Saix making out. Except they didn't use so much tongue action." This caused Genesis to blush. "Guess he likes using his tongue for a lot of things." I face palmed. Of course that is true. I can get my tongue into those small spots on him.

I got in that mood just thinking about it and whined, "Genesis… Can we please do it again?" "Later Zex. We have company… I don't think he wants to hear your moans." "Or your screams." I added causing him to blush deeper. "I don't mind at all. I have a boyfriend. His name is-"Sora. I already know." "How did you-"He told you he knows everyone's name." "It just makes me even more of a monster." I was emotional. I couldn't help it! I went into a separate room and started playing my piano.

~Andrew's pov~

"What's up with him?" "He's been… emotional lately. We found out something he didn't really like it. My poor baby." I couldn't help but smile. They really loved each other. Not just like… but love. It was sweet. "You really love him don't you?" He smiled and nodded. "He somehow got pregnant. I'm the father. We've just grown closer and closer since."

_MEN CAN GET PREGNANT?!_ My thoughts were interrupted from a pain in my shoulder. "Fuck!" "You remind me a lot like Zexion. Just calm down." I heard Zexion come back into the room. He healed my shoulders and forced me to lie on my stomach. "W-what are you doing?" I felt him sit basically on my butt. "Just relax." He took off my shirt that was ripped in the back and covered in blood. Genesis didn't seem to mind.

I started to relax when he massaged my back. Damn it felt good. I started day dreaming not realizing something ripping off my back and thrown away. Zexion started healing my back again and picked me up and carried me to the bathroom. Genesis held me up by under my arms while Zexion stripped off the rest of my clothes. "S-stop…" "I'm not doing what you think. Just shut the hell up and be glad I'm helping you."

He turned the shower on and picked me up again. He stepped into the shower letting himself be soaked and turned me around to where he's facing me. He started washing my whole body. _What the hell is happening?_ He was washing me _everywhere. _Close to touching me in an uncomfortable place. "Stop!" "Calm down Andrew. He won't do anything. He really is helping you." I decided to calm down. Let myself be dried off.

"Here are some of my clothes." I eyed Genesis carefully. "No offence but I think yours might be too big on me. Can I have some of Zexion's?" "Mine are too small. I'm overly anorexic. Genesis is actually quite small compared to most 22 year olds. And yes. I am under aged. As are you. Now stop thinking like that while you are here. Oh and don't tell anyone where you are." Okay that was to the point. I took the clothes offered to me and put them on.

"When can I leave? And why can't I tell anyone I was here?" "I can't tell you that. And soon. Alright?" I simply nodded. I looked at a soaked Zexion who suddenly started crying. "Oh I'm so sorry if I said something wrong!" "You didn't… Gene' I'm going out." He slipped on leather gloves, attached a knife to his wristband, and made his wings appear. _Wait wings?!_ "You have wings?!" "Yeah. And they make me a monster. Please leave me alone." Genesis grabbed his wrist. I'm glad he did.

~Genesis' pov~

I grabbed his wrist a little rougher than I intended. He flinched slightly. "Sorry. Where are you going?" He snatched his wrist away, "Out." "Tell. Me. Where. NOW." "Fine. I'm going to go see who I can murder within the next hour. Make sure my blood lust is filled up. And go rape a young boy. Now leave me alone." Ouch. That hurt. I could hear his thoughts. _**I'm so sorry Genesis. I hate acting like this. Please protect Andrew… Please.**_ "You aren't a monster Zexion… if anything I made you a monster. But I will protect Andrew." He kissed me gently and I could see the tears in his eyes.

I wiped the ones that fell. I know he was dealing with a lot. But I have no clue truthfully. He kissed me on the lips and flew threw the only window in the house. I sighed and smiled when Andrew hug me. "It will be just fine. He just needs to get things off his mind." "Yeah I know. Do you want me to bring you to Sora? I will." "Well… I kind of like it here. Could Sora just come here?" I would say yes. But I would have to ask Zex first. "Well, I just have to ask Zexion. This is his place anyways."

"Alright."

~Two hours later~

I was becoming impatient. Usually he is back by now. Andrew fell asleep. Everything basically stopped when Zexion came home. Dripping in blood. "What happened?!" He just collapsed on the couch. Panting heavily. "Zexion… What happened?" "Xemnas… knife… stabbed me… I'm fine…" I could hardly understand him. His wings were limp. Damn it. I made his wings disappear somehow and turned him on his back and took off his shirt. "The baby… is fine Gene'… don't worry… don't…" "Shh… it is alright Zexion. I know."

~Zexion's pov~

"Sora can stay here if he would like." I saw Andrew brighten up when I said that. I moved out of the way not wanting to be hugged. "What's wrong?" "It's nothing. Just no hugging me right now alright?" I rested my hand on my stomach and sighed, "This is the third time it's happened." "Third?" "Yes Andrew. The third time. First time was with well… someone. We never found out the dad. The second was the same way. And the third is with Genesis."

"How long has it been this time?" "First time we had sex I found out I was pregnant… so about half a month ago?" "Wow I'm so happy for you!" I looked down. "I'm not. Wait until the baby finds out its momma is a demonic murderer." I looked away almost crying again. I didn't though. "Andy can you find genesis for me?" The room became freezing. I was used to it though. "WHAT did you just call me?" "I'm sorry Andrew. I didn't know you didn't like that name. I apologize." I was about to be hit but Genesis came in and grabbed his hand.

"Are you insane?" "I'm sorry! I'm just... I don't know…" "Genesis let go of him. This house makes some people go crazy. If he wants to stay then he will adjust. Alright?" He sighed but let go of him. "If he hurts you…"He won't. Simple as that." "Fine." I sat in his lap and relaxed but tensed when the window broke. "What the hell?"


End file.
